When they're back together
by Loz06
Summary: NeilAndrea...All NeilAndrea. Sequel to 'When they're stuck together.' Laughs, didn’t you read the title? Anymore is putting the story in the summary section.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When they're back together (a.k.a. the title that gives away the whole damn story.)

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil/Andrea…All Neil/Andrea

**Series**: Story number eleven (I think I promised three or four after story two!) What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

(1) After he's at her door – 2486705

(2) When the mighty fall – 2506192

(3) While his wife's away – 2525486

(4) While they're away – 2543010

(5) When love's not working – 2543013

(6) Boundaries when broken up - 2562611

(7) What happens on the train – 2579012

(8) When they work together – 2595808

(9) When she wants him back – 2598312

(10) When they're stuck together – 2611364

(11) When they're back together - 2619492

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive** (if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net.

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary**: _Laughs_, didn't you read the title? Anymore is putting the story in the summary section.

**Thanks: **Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for your reviews. Recently some of you have admitted to addiction to my writing, v. scary for me! So I thought you should consider reviews of my writing as FA (Fanfictionics Anonymous) feel free to post how much you're addicted to my stuff. _Grins cheekily_. I was going to post sooner but this story is so pivotal; I had to make you suffer for it, as much as I'd like to feed your habit.

**Disclaimers**: This is as obvious as the title - I have no ownership.

* * *

For a week the station buzzes about what went on during the five hours Andrea and Neil spent locked in. She curses Gabriel's name each time someone looks inquisitively at her, turns to whisper behind their hand or cuts their conversation short when she walks by. The final embarrassment comes as Inspector Gold admonishes the relief for gossiping about the professionalism of two of their colleagues; Andrea had wanted to sink through the floor.

She'd have snapped earlier had it not been for this week she spent inside her head. She'd barely bothered with food this week, her sleep had been lonely and tormented; everywhere there was small things that reminded her of him. Each time she thought of how happy he looked with Philippa, the lower her self-esteem fell, she put on the skirt he bought her each night, crawling onto the sofa trying to consol herself.

* * *

Across the back of the car, Leela shoots Andrea a look when she sees Neil standing at the top of the stairs, hands in his pocket.

"Rumours kill careers." Andrea warns Leela who walks with Andrea to the side entrance, a polite 'Guv' passes her lips as Neil stops to talk to Andrea, when Leela disappears he opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

"Okaro raked me over the coals." Andrea's not sure if he's looking for sympathy or making conversation, what was he going to say before he hesitated.

"Inspector Gold did the same to me. Off the record she congratulated me for my investigative skills." Andrea relaxes.

"And I'm supposed to rein you in, pull you back." Neil laughs once ironically. "I should have, I let what I…rule my actions." The conversation cannot be sustained.

"I've been hearing you're being promoted to CID, quite an achievement for probationer." Andrea's heard the rumours as well, the full version involving herself and Neil, the bed and lack of clothing…one of the nastier rumours.

"I heard you bored me to sleep with copper stories all night." Andrea steers them back to kinder grounds, they even manage a smile. "I should go," Andrea sees Leela reappear. "Oh and thanks for letting me compare my report with yours." She steps past Neil but she doesn't miss the look on his face that indicates he has more to say.

* * *

In the locker room the next night Andrea sits staring across at the cream coloured wall, various media campaigns adorn the walls but all she can think about is how she doesn't want to go home to an empty flat again. It never bothered her before she met Neil and she knows it's more about the fact she doesn't have him than the fact the flat doesn't contain him.

The swinging door letting Honey through doesn't bother her until the bench shifts underneath her. "Only a man can be responsible for face that sad."

Andrea doesn't disguise anything as she looks at Honey.

"What are you doing Andrea?" Honey sighs looking sympathetically at her friend. "I can see you love this guy, we all can – you're never going to get over him, so go out there and fix whatever it is that's wrong between you two." There's encouragement in Honey's voice but Andrea doesn't want to tell her she doesn't think there's anything she can do to fix her relationship with Neil. "I can see you think he's worth doing anything for."

"Put us out of our misery." She laughs standing up to get changed and Andrea wishes she could laugh.

The annoying tone Andrea can ignore but not the vibration against her hip, Honey looks her way wondering why after six rings Andrea hasn't answered the call.

"Andrea Dunbar." She says trying to sound cheerful having not recognised the phone number. She listens politely to the woman on the other end, feeling herself sink when she identifies the company she's from.

The photos Andrea has been avoiding will now have to be collected, the developers no longer willing to be a library. On top of all the emotional things, the last thing Andrea wants is to have the photos from the disposable camera Neil bought on their weekend away, anywhere in her flat. She considers ignoring the call and leaving them there but just like she can't avoid Neil and her lonely flat, inevitably the photos will have to be collected and soon.

* * *

"Hello!" Neil calls putting his keys on the kitchen table, the clock ticks over to six and so far there's no reply. The house is spotless; Meredith the overpriced housekeeper has everything cleaned to within an inch of his sanity. There's no meal on the table or in the oven, the fridge has a dozen items even the best chef couldn't make a meal from. There's nothing inviting about the downstairs, it's dark and cold – the fireplace empty.

The thinks of last month, each night he came home to find his son in front of the TV, video game or on the phone. He could only manage a grunt in reply to his father's hello and there was always a reason why he couldn't explain his day. Within an hour of Neil being home, Colin was gone and Philippa was never quite sure where he was and what he was doing. Tonight's no different except Neil bothers only to look in on his son who's busy saving the world from something. He thinks of the twenty times last month Philippa hadn't been home when he was; he was guilty of the other ten. Last month was not in isolation, this trend had been occurring for years and since he'd known Andrea he itched for a change.

Her flat however small is filled with her warmth, happiness and friendliness. It's welcoming and feels like home. They talk, laugh, cook, clean and share their lives even if the time is brief.

He finds Philippa in the study they were going to share but she took over, it's almost the only image he has of her, surrounded by piles of work. "I didn't hear you."

"I didn't think anyone was home." Neil sits across the desk from her.

"What do you mean?" She laughs once, bemused.

"I mean downstairs looks like a museum for modern home furnishings, this is the first time we've both been home before ten, Colin's still stuck in his room, unable to communicate using more than a grunt, the fridge is bare, there's no connection between us, we might as well be three people who share a house. For five minutes we go on holidays and we're a family, that's it."

"Do you want Colin to go to public education, do you want to move into a one room flat, give up your car and our lifestyle." Philippa has yet to drop her pen.

"What lifestyle?" Neil opens his arms encouraging his wife to give him an answer. "I've made a sandwich for the last week as my night meal, my son goes out and I don't know where, with whom and when he'll be back." He doesn't mention they've had sex four times since he started seeing Andrea and that their public displays of affection are just keeping up appearances. The night they all went to the movies hadn't happened in over a year and even then it was a battle. Neil gets no reply from Philippa who goes casually back to her work.

"That's it, nothing?" Neil can feel anger seeping in.

"I don't have time for a family reunion Neil, I've got…" But he tunes out as his wife lists the things she has to do. He realises where he wants to be and whom he wants to be with.

"Continuing the fine tradition of getting guilty men off," his voice drips with more disdain that he'd originally intended.

"Don't." Philippa warns. "You believe in what you do as believe in what I do." But Neil's heard all he wants to and all he can tolerate; he knows where he wants to be.

"Where are you going?" Philippa asks not looking up but hearing her husband stand.

"Back to work, I might as well. I can get cup of coffee and food from the vending machine, there are showers and enough room in my office where I can sleep. While I'm there I can bury myself in work so I can turn my back on the fact my son will be on the streets in an hour, shooting heroin in his eyeballs." Neil never gives her a chance to reply.

* * *

Andrea struggles with groceries, the photos she wants to burn and the keys to the flat in which each room holds a reminder of Neil. She continues to juggle the keys and the grocery bags, feeling the photos slip to the grasp of only two fingers. Her key turns in the lock and Andrea pushes the door feeling the photos slip entirely from her grasp. They float to the floor spreading throughout the small hallway that leads to the kitchen and her living area. She steps between the photos like avoiding cracks in the pavement, putting the rest of the bags in the kitchen.

She bends to pick up the photo furthest away, she remembers the old man that took the photo and her and Neil on a bench in one of the gardens they'd visited. His arms around her, both smiling at the camera, Andrea slides down the wall picking up another, the man had taken it without them realising, Andrea looking past the camera, Neil with utter affection towards her profile. She remembers just how happy they were that weekend and before, she'd give anything to have it back.

Tears flow freely as she picks up the other photos, the ones they took themselves, the ones in which strangers captured the love they had for one another. Andrea had wanted one of their room because she'd never stayed in anything so luxurious. She picks up the last three; they're the ones they took of each other and the one their waiter took in the restaurant. Andrea already knew she was going to put it somewhere in the house, the single of Neil would be buried in her purse, but still it would be there.

When she looks up through tear blurred vision he is there… in her doorway. She can't put the look on his face into one word, there's happiness with the need to tell her something and the same look of affection that's in the photos.

"You're wearing the tie I brought you." The words choke on the emotion that's building and she pushes herself up off the floor.

"That's what you notice when I'm here to tell you I want what you want, I want you back." There's a touch of hesitation in his eyes that soften, but he's still smiling with affection.

It takes a moment for his words to sink in with Andrea but he knows it's all right when she sobs with her tears that flow again. He eagerly steps into her, an arm wrapped around her and another on the back of her head, his face buried in the back of her neck He sighs with thanks and at the comfort of being in her embrace again.

She initiates the kiss, remembering all the places of his mouth; her fingertips tickling the nape of his neck, her other hand gripping him as if he may turn around and leave. He walks them inside feeling the intensity of the kiss increase, knowing in a minute he won't be able to do anything but kiss her; he closes the door with his foot.

Neil feels her hands cupping his face knowing she'll have questions. "How, why?" She breaks their kiss and asks, studying his face.

"Later." He says huskily, brushing her hair back so he may take her face in his own hands.

"I thought you weren't coming back to me, I thought I'd pushed you away." Neil can see her every vulnerability; she's completely open to him.

"It just took me some time, I'm sorry." He smiles reassuringly, he's sure some part of her doesn't think this is real. "I love you."

"I love you too." She presses her lips to his again, her fingers ridding him of his suit jacket that's tossed over the back of the sofa. It isn't long till she needs to feel him again. Her eyes closed, nose-to-nose her fingers trace delicately across his face, listening to him breathe feeling his arms around her.

It is Neil who breathes in as he kisses her again, like she were his oxygen and there's no slowing the intensity this time. Andrea pulls recklessly at his tie, stopping to allow him to pull her shirt over her head. She's just as he remembers, spraying his hands across her smooth and warm skin.

His shirt comes off without trouble, relishing the feeling of her skin next to his.

"Can you stay the night?" Her lips hover near his.

"All night," he says smiling and initiating another kiss. He takes off his shoes without undoing the laces, following her into the bedroom where she removes the rest of her clothes, his hit the floor not far behind.

Under the covers they dance in a meeting of homecoming celebration and the desire and intensity that comes from being apart. Until the sun spills over the horizon they write new memories for her bedroom.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The previous night is released from her memory bank, Andrea smiles as the picture show flashes through her minds eye but she screeches it to a halt when she realises one thing's missing. Neil was here but now she can't feel him. Her heart pounds as she double checks her facts, yes he was here, he'd said he wanted what she wanted, words she'd been waiting weeks to hear. Now she can't feel him, the fear that he's taken it all back seeps through every pore, she can't cope with another disappointment. Reaching out an arm and patting as she opens her eyes she lands her fingers over his eyes.

"Ow!" He protests through a laugh, taking her hand in his and placing it back by her side.

"Good morning." She says softly, digging her head down into the pillow.

"Good morning." He smiles back, eyes travelling up the gentle curve of her hips and waist, loving the way her hair is everywhere.

"I thought you'd gone." She decides then and there he needs to know she still has insecurities when it comes to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassures her.

"You were watching me sleep." Andrea pulls the sheet and blanket over her shoulders.

"I was thinking could we call this my side of the bed?"

"I like that side." Andrea teases.

"Well I don't mind sharing." Neil reaches out an arm pulling her into him. Andrea sighs, it's too good him being here but a tiny bit of her is still on guard, unable to let go of what's happened in the past. His lips press to the top of her head as Andrea traces her fingers over his bare shoulder and along the scar that has grown with him since he was ten.

She looks up at him and Neil knows what she wants to ask, the how and why he came back to her. "I don't want to talk about them now."

Andrea brushes her fingers over his lips quietly saying o.k. Neil replaces her finger with her lips rolling over till she's on top. They swap sweet and tender kisses till the phone intrudes their intimacy. Andrea stretches across Neil smiling as she grabs her home line.

"Hello." Andrea says settling back next to Neil who twirls a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Well, well, here I was thinking you were dead and I'd missed the funeral notice." The thick accent comes down the line; Andrea rolls her eyes at Neil to cover. The call was inevitable, she'd been keeping Bruce at arms length when she was with Neil but when they were apart she'd ignored him completely, now he was calling about the stories he's missed, demanding his pound of flesh.

"No I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name." Andrea looks intimately at Neil pressing the button on the cordless phone to cut Bruce temporarily from her life. She throws it over the bed and throws herself into Neil.

"They were looking for a George Dixon." Andrea makes up through hot-mouthed kisses. "I couldn't tell them the only thing I was interested in looking at was you."

"Do you have to work today?" Neil asks tracing his lips along her ear.

"I'm a lady of leisure." She replies breathing heavily till the realisation hits her. "But you have to and you've only got yesterday's suit to wear." Neil sighs pressing his lips lightly to her cheek.

"Might need to give up some of your wardrobe again," Andrea's face lights up.

"You have to go." She sighs running her hands over the slight stubble on his cheek.

"Mmm-Hmm, but I can't work when I'm famished." He covers her body with his own, their delicate soft touches and warm kisses encourage them to melt into one.

"You taste like strawberry jam." Andrea reluctantly breaks the kiss with Neil. She lifts his hand and takes a bite of the half a piece of toast in his right hand that she'd cooked him. His thumb removes a spot of jam from the corner of her mouth; his hand remains, cupping her face.

"I gotta go or I'll be late." Andrea nods but the look between them makes it obvious they don't want to be separated just yet.

"Hang on you might need this." Andrea pulls a key from the pocket of her dressing gown, it's the one that used to reside with Neil's others. He takes the key from her slipping it inside the breast pocket of his jacket.

"I'll talk to you or see you soon." He kisses her lightly on the lips never losing eye contact. She watches him disappear down the stairs and floats through the rest of the morning.

* * *

It's six thirty when Neil pulls his car up to the house; downstairs is as quiet as it was last night, the early morning sun making it more inviting. Upstairs Colin is fast asleep his feet and arm hanging over the edge of the bed. He pushes quietly into the master bedroom, not worried if his excuse for being gone all night leaves him open to questions. 

Philippa is still asleep, contracted stiffly to her side of the bed; the alarm has a minute before it wails and Neil steps out not wanting to be in the room when it happens.

Downstairs he starts the coffee percolating, taking a fresh cup to sit at the table where he shakes his head at the ridiculous stories on the front page of yesterdays Daily News.

"Morning," Philippa shuffles into the kitchen in her robe and Neil panics slightly realising he may still wear the scent of Andrea and their nocturnal activities. "I didn't hear you come in, I went to bed around one, I don't remember anything after that."

"It was about one thirty." He lies.

"Did you get all of your work done?" Philippa studies him from across the kitchen.

"Most," Neil flicks the page of the paper over.

"You didn't come to bed." There's a twinge of hurt in her voice.

"I did briefly, I was lying there on top of the covers but I couldn't sleep just thinking about things so I came downstairs and fell asleep on the sofa." She seems to accept the story.

"I've gotta go back in an hour, I'm going to take a shower." He passes Philippa who searches for cereal that's not loaded with sugar; it's lucky there's milk in the fridge.

"Neil." She pulls out a multi fruit and flake cereal box and Neil's heart stops, convinced she knows something's amiss. "Will you be home tonight, I thought I'd cook something and we'd talk, I told Colin he couldn't go out."

"I might be a little late but I'll be here." Neil says calmly and escapes to the shower.

* * *

She'd danced to the radio all morning, but she was no lady of luxury. Dust had been banished, the washing up that had piled cleaned and the floors now shined. There was still the phone bill to be paid that she was about to do when her phone beeped quickly indicating a message. 

_One o'clock where the seat overlooks the curve of the river. _

She knows just where he means and has enough time to settle her bills before he wants to meet.

Her heart still skips a beat when she sees him, after all this time; all they've been through it's still like a new relationship. He smiles as he sees her approach, breeze blowing her hair back.

"Hello." She whispers against his lips as they kiss passionately, her arms under his jacket and across his back, his trying unsuccessfully to tame her hair. Giving up he slides his right hand down her left arm, interlocking their fingers.

"How are you?" She places a small kiss on the top left of his lips.

"I have a headache and I've yawned all day, but it's worth it." He smiles, nodding towards the river walk. Andrea slides her hand out of his, securing it around his waist, she soon feels the affection of his same hold. He tells her about how and why he came back to her as they follow the course of the river.

"No more excuses, cancelled dates, no more guilt and no more pulling away." He promises bringing them to a stop. "You'll notice where we are, we could have met in the garden where no one would have seen us." She can't ignore the pride in his voice.

"What if Philippa finds out?" Andrea's face shows the trepidation she has at asking the question.

"I don't care." He brushes away the question with such ease it takes Andrea by surprise. But his face is convincing and his kiss genuine and although it's what she wants, Andrea knows they still need to be careful.

They walk in silence, back tracking to the seat near where their cars are parked. "Can I talk to you about Colin, I'm worried." It seems he hesitates to ask.

"Anything," she smiles over at him, listening as he explains Colin's behaviour and nocturnal habits. When he's finished she leans against the river wall and pulls him into her.

"You're living with a teenager Neil, that's how they are. You've done great job raising Colin, he's not off shooting heroin into his eyes." She's not prepared for the odd look he gives her, releasing himself from her embrace.

"I used exactly those words last night." Andrea shrugs smiling.

"He's fine Neil, I know – oldest sibling, two younger brothers."

"He won't be when I've finished breaking up his family." With their lower bodies pressed together, arms resting loosely around each other's waists, Andrea doesn't want to think of the implications of his words for her. "I have to get back." He sighs.

"What did you tell them you were doing?" Andrea ties to cheer him up.

"Following a lead on a case," he smiles secretly, leaning his head a little closer to her. "I've decided it warrants further investigation, later." Her kiss is reassuring and she doesn't let go of his hand till he slides into the station pool car. "I'll see you soon."

It's enough for Andrea who doesn't need a time or place.

* * *

Neil can think of nothing to say, although he wanted this meal together. A dark cloud hangs over Colin's head, clearly not impressed he has to be here and there's a distinct lack of dirty dishes from a complex meal that was home cooked. 

"How was your day?" The question is one that Neil hates but no one else is making a conversational effort.

"Jason and I dissected a frog in Science and put its legs in the French exchange student's bag." Colin sniggers into his meal, oblivious to the unimpressed look on his fathers face. "It was a joke dad." Neil can feel conflict rising.

"You're mother and I work hard to send you to that school and that's what you spend your time doing?" He makes no secret of his anger. "Not to mention the fact your mother went to a lot of effort to cook you a nice meal and you can't even manage to pull your attitude out of the gutter."

"Effort, what effort?" Colin says incredulously. "She poured take-out onto plates."

Neil's eyes switch to Philippa whose mouth is an 'o' of discomfort at being found out.

"I'm out of here, this is a joke." Even Neil yelling his name is not a deterrent for Colin who slams his bedroom door. Philippa is already standing up, taking her plate into the kitchen. Neil takes two steps at a time up to Colin's room but the door is securely locked and Neil knows there's no point pounding.

"He's been allowed to do whatever he likes for too long and why does he have a lock on his bedroom door?" Philippa scrapes the remains of her meal into an airtight container.

"Because he wanted one Neil, you weren't here when he asked. He's sixteen he deserves a little privacy."

"Do you know what he's doing in there?"

"You can't watch him twenty four seven." Philippa heads back to the kitchen table, collecting the other two plates.

"This is our house!"

"I'm glad you can see that Neil because you don't seem to recognise that the way Colin's turned out is not all my fault."

"Things have to change." Neil says grabbing his plate and taking it to the living room.

As Neil lifts the last of the beef to his mouth Philippa steps in front of the television that had only been keeping Neil company.

"I'm not watching it, you can turn it off." Neil says levelly putting aside his plate.

"Do you remember when John Botham had a heart attack last month?" The ageing lawyer's heart attack had made the papers. Neil doesn't bother to acknowledge as Philippa continues. "His doctors have told him if he doesn't retire he'll have another attack in a month and he'll be dead." Neil thinks he knows where this is going. "He's got some high profile cases on the go and an excellent reputation…he wants me to take them on."

Neil lets a short breath out, one that lets his wife know he recognises the irony of asking for the family to be together more and the new responsibilities she wants to take on.

"He works an eighty hour week." Neil informs her pushing out of his chair; he knows this means he'll almost never see her.

"It wouldn't be his entire load." Philippa compensates.

"Colin will have to go to boarding school, one of us has to be here for him and I know you're not expecting me to sacrifice my career for yours." Neil feels his irritation level growing.

"He doesn't…" But she doesn't get finished.

"He can't be here by himself from when school finishes until you get home at ten. Hell, he won't be here." Neil corrects himself.

"I can do more work from home." Philippa offers receiving only silence from Neil.

"In the end you'll do what's best for your career." Neil says coldly, walking into the kitchen with his plate only to be followed by Philippa.

"Where's all this concern come from all of a sudden?" She demands to know.

"Where? From the fact there's more to life than work, from the fact in a few years Colin will be gone, maybe never to come back. Because we know nothing about him and what you and I have is dissolving into nothing."

"Are you having an affair?" If it hadn't been for the anger built up inside, Neil would have been visibly thrown by the question.

"I don't have time for an affair, even if I wanted to." He says angrily through clenched teeth. "What a ridiculous question."

In the shower he wonders where the question came from. Her words posed as a question rather than accusation leaves him satisfied she was floating a wild idea rather than attempting to feed or allay suspicion.

The music from Colin's room vibrates the floor he steps onto after his shower, the door to the study is closed which is a sure sign Philippa is working. He finds his phone bundled with his keys and wallet and dials the familiar number now secured in speed dial. It rings three times as he takes himself to the work he's bought home with him, it seems unfair so he discards it, flopping into the sofa he ate dinner on.

"Hello." The voice comes through barely above the obnoxious advertisement.

"Hello." Neil says down the line unsure if he's been heard. He thinks he hears the muffled words of 'turn it down.'

"Hello." She comes back and Neil smiles wishing she could see it down the phone line.

"Who is it?" Someone says in the background, Andrea quickly replying no one.

"Hang on." She says into the phone and Neil waits patiently on the other end.

"Hello." She sighs happily.

"Are you having a party?" His voice has a gentle laugh in it.

"Honey, Yvonne and Leela are here, there's an extra episode of The Bill on tonight, so I suppose we are having a party." She waits for a second for Neil to reply.

"I'm here with a stack of work." Neil plays the sympathy card although he has no intention of doing any of it.

"Well I'd have invited you but I think there would have been a few questions when I couldn't keep my hands off you." She laughs.

"Just a few, I'm sorry I couldn't come around tonight." He pauses wondering if he should tell her what Philippa asked and Andrea senses it too.

"Neil?"

"I just called to say I missed you and goodnight," his words and tone honest and uncomplicated.

"You didn't have to come over, this phone call's enough." She means it, listening to him breathe down the line. "I love you, goodnight."

"It was him wasn't it?" Yvonne pounces as soon as Andrea comes out of her bedroom, she can't help the smile on her face. A coy silence is all the ammunition Yvonne needs. "I knew it, you're back together."

"What are you talking about?" Leela's head pokes up above the back of the sofa.

"Oooh, you've got a lot to catch up on." Yvonne almost salivates. As Andrea puts the phone back into its cradle Yvonne tells Leela everything she knows, Andrea wonders if it's time to tell Neil that technically their secret's out, but will it drag up all the old issues again?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Andrea's head throbs the next morning as she surveys the mess her flat is in after last nights party, as much as she loves her friends she's thankful it's not necessary to clean them up with the rest of the house.

Unwilling to face the mess first she washes away the final bits of sleep under the warm water, smiling as she thinks of Neil's phone call to say goodnight. So far that small percentage of her that was uncertain has had no reason to complain.

"Old Andrea Hubbard went to the cupboard, only to find it bare." She sighs as she searches for breakfast despite a slightly queasy stomach. She realises how ridiculous it is given it's almost eleven and she can combine two meals in one.

Andrea looks over the alcohol bottles lined up, the empty bags of savoury biscuits and chips on the floor, cushions thrown and out of shape and a sock that Andrea doesn't own over the back of the sofa. The clean up is the part she least enjoys so she's almost grateful when her phone rings.

"Are you alone?" The familiar voice asks without greeting.

"Yes but I'm not naked and I do charge by the minute," Andrea jokes picking up a bottle of Coke the dregs still rolling in the bottom. The phone goes dead on the other end making Andrea pull hers from her ear to look inquisitively at it. She has little time to question when there's a knock at the door.

"Do you charge by the minute for visits?" It's been a long time since she's seen him dressed casually and it strikes her just how much younger he looks in jeans, a casual shirt and jacket.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you." Her voice makes it obvious she's grateful for the surprise.

"I plan to turn up a lot more when you're not expecting me." She might ordinarily make a joke about keeping her other boyfriend away but she's lived and learned. She's open and inviting as he steps into kiss her hello. She finds herself drowning in him, unable to come up for a breath.

"Where's your key?" She asks not letting her eyes stray from his.

"I left it in my other jacket, literally and I didn't want to barge in, in case the party wasn't over." Andrea leads him into the living room. "And what a party it was." He says surveying the mess.

"I was going to clean up and then go shopping; my fridge has cold water in it, that's all." Andrea sighs heading to the kitchen arms laden with the empty bottles.

"Leave that, I'll clean up and we can do something when you get back." He seems just happy to be here with a tiny bit of relief that Andrea knows has nothing to do with her.

"You can't stay here and clean my flat, I'll shop somewhere outside the borough, you can push the trolley instead." There's a cheeky glint in his eye that drives Neil to pull her into him quickly connecting his lips to hers.

"Is that all I'm good for, pushing the trolley then goodbye?" He teases and Andrea plays up to it, putting look of consideration on her face.

"No, I think I'll keep you around for a while, a long while."

* * *

Not that she's ever enjoyed food shopping, Andrea realises she's going to be doing it for a lot longer than usual, the store's layout unfamiliar. She's a routine shopper, always purchasing by aisle and product packaging. "I'm going to be here half the night." She mutters to herself as Neil pushes the trolley alongside of her. She eventually finds the goods she needs, her list depleted significantly after eight aisles. Neil disappears down the health and hygiene aisle as Andrea reaches for soap, moving onto her moisturiser and make-up remover. 

Neil returns dropping things into the trolley and resuming driving duties. Andrea glances with interest at the items that rest with her goods. "What do I need a triple titanium blade razor and after shaving balm for men for?"

"They're not for you, they're for me." He plays along smiling and moving them on past the dental care and feminine hygiene products. In front of her another box drops into the trolley.

"That's very presumptuous of you." She says of the intended purchase of the large box of condoms, her smile would light a room.

"I thought it was conservative considering there's a box twice its size available." He looks briefly up at the shelf before feeling Andrea's arms slide around him, returning with one around her.

"I was thinking of going on The Pill." Her lips brush over his ear as the words whisper out her mouth. Turning his head, he nuzzles their foreheads together, arms pulling them closer.

"I must be a keeper then." The hand that rests on the trolley rises to her face, the back brushing briefly down her cheek.

"You know you are." She kisses him quickly on the lips and evaporates their display of affection. "But I don't want to talk about it here."

He pushes the trolley the rest of the way with one hand, the other in hers.

* * *

"What do you do of weekend?" Andrea stops unpacking the food they'd carried up the stairs. 

"Read the paper." Neil pulls two jars out of the bags that line the kitchen. "Sometimes I do small jobs that need to be done around the house, I used to watch Colin play football before he got too cool, most of the time I have work to do. Philippa sometimes drags me to her things and shopping…not food shopping." He quickly reassures her when he sees her face drop.

"You're a man in need of a hobby." Andrea shakes her head, returning to the task of putting the groceries away.

"I've got you, what else do I need?" Andrea half smiles quickly picking up frozen food to be put away, she doesn't want to think anything of the fact he's currently got more than just her in his life.

As she makes the bed in the late afternoon sun, he stands in the doorway watching her haphazardly pull the covers back up over the bed. He looks conflicted but happy, eyes soft watching the way her body moves. She doesn't mind him not helping; she's more than pleased they can just be in one room together, a quiet but separate intimacy.

"I have to tell you something you may not like." She freezes hands still under the mattress where she was tucking in the sheets. After a moment she jolts herself back into action, dropping the pillows on the bed and leaving them where they fall.

"I have something to tell you that you may not like as well." She surveys her handiwork before giving him her eyes. It's the absolute last thing she wants to say right now, she feels sure it'll drench their reformed relationship; it may take a while to surface from. Sighing heavily she sits on the edge of the bed, imperfections creasing into her work. "Yvonne knows I'm seeing someone, someone who's married with a child."

Andrea can see he's trying hard not to judge or look concerned, but she knows each time they come this close, he is. Andrea feels the need to explain further although the news doesn't get any better.

"When I thought I was pregnant, I was scared, I felt alone, I didn't know how you'd react, that was when I confided in Yvonne, when you called last night I didn't exactly cover well or strenuously deny anything and she suspects we're back together." Neil sighs heavily rubbing his hands over his face, Andrea's heart sinks, anticipating the worst. Her stomach churns when he sits on the bed next to her, both looking into the bathroom.

"Philippa asked me last night if I was having an affair." He lets Andrea soak in his news but lack of information feeds her anxiety. "We were arguing so I answered angrily how ridiculous it was, I think it was just a wild question rather than a suspicion she has."

Andrea blows a breath past her lips that vibrate as she throws herself back onto the bed. Neil follows more gracefully, turning onto his side, resting his head on his arm.

"You're sure she doesn't suspect?" Andrea feels bad for asking but she has to know whether her problem is the only one they have. He only nods leaving Andrea to think about Yvonne who feeds on details.

"Can you tell her we've split again?"

"I don't think she'd believe that, she saw how hurt I was when I split up with you." Staring at the ceiling, Andrea's mind just won't process any thoughts.

"Can you tell her Philippa found out and has been calling you?" Andrea flicks her head to look at Neil.

"She'll believe that." Andrea sees relief on his features, features that she brushes over barely with the pad of her thumb.

"Never going to be easy, you and I," Neil offers up what is almost their motto or title.

"You'll have to be more careful." Andrea suggests but it doesn't go over too well.

"I'm not going to stop seeing you." It's Andrea who leans almost all the way into the kiss, a slight caressing of their lips at first as if taste testing one another then stronger with determination as if to prove to each other they're not going to let others spoil what they have. The bedcovers becomes crinkled and eventually join their clothes on the floor.

"The world didn't end." She remembers the way they're laying from the first time they made love, when everything was new and uncertain, when she didn't know what she was getting into or how they'd react to one another.

"You mean the world didn't turn?" He frowns but looks hurt.

"I mean we talked and the world didn't end." It's her turn to have a questioning look on her face. "Oh you thought…" She laughs but she's not sure why and it's certainly not him. "I love you, it's always good."

He swallows, bobbing his Adams apple and looks across to the window. Andrea swears she sees him blush.

"How's Colin?" Andrea asks testing the waters; his teenage son may be something he doesn't want to talk about lying naked in bed. She turns onto her stomach, pushing her hair behind her just watching him as she could all day.

"We had a fight." It seems to be the sum total of what he has to say and Andrea doesn't push.

When she gets out of bed later that evening leaving Neil to sleep she can't help feeling a little decadent about the way she spent her Saturday afternoon. A volume too small for someone engaged in an affair. Still she puts on a load of washing to ease the instinct and makes a note to schedule a doctor's appointment. He shuffles into the kitchen a little later looking still half asleep, shirt crinkled, shoes and jacket in hand. She knows he has to go but no longer experiences the pain and misery of missing him when he has.

"Call me tonight to say goodnight, I loved that." She receives a tired but happy smile and a slow burning kiss. He leaves without a word, Andrea safe in the knowledge they'll speak again soon.

* * *

To be continued….In the next story. ID - 2630121 


End file.
